1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, attention has been focused on flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and so on. Since the liquid crystal display is a passive device rather than an emissive device, it is difficult to make it have high brightness and contrast, a wide viewing angle, and a large-sized screen. While the PDP is an emissive device, it is heavy, consumes much power, and requires a complex manufacturing process, compared to other displays.
Meanwhile, since the organic light emitting display device (OLED) is an emissive device, it has a wide viewing angle, and high contrast. In addition, since it does not require a backlight, it can be made lightweight, compact, and power efficient. Further, the OLED can be driven at a low DC voltage, has a rapid response speed, and is formed entirely of solid material. As a result, the OLED has the ability to withstand external impact and a wide range of temperatures, and can be fabricated by a simple method at low cost.